


Drunk Confessions

by Rachel2207



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunk Emma, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Smut, drunk regina, happy endings, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel2207/pseuds/Rachel2207
Summary: Regina Mills has been going out drinking a lot lately to try and forget Robin. What will happen when she meets an equally as drunk Emma? Will the two fight or will they finally confess their feelings for one another?





	1. Chapter 1

"RUBYYYYY" Regina screamed at the top of her lungs. "i need another drink." Regina continued as she stumbled up to the counter. People in nearby booths started to talk and whisper about the heavily intoxicated mayor.

Ruby walks closer to Regina after noticing how drunk she currently is. " Regina, i'm sorry but i'm cutting you off. You have had far too much to drink. I'll call you a cab, go home and sleep this off. What do you think Henry would say about you being in this state." Regina was about to protest when she suddenly felt someones hand on her shoulder. turning round Regina noticed who it was. Robin. "what are you doing here?" Regina slurs turning away from him. "Don't you think you've had enough? do you want me to take you home?" Regina nearly falls flat on her ass as she turns round to look straight at Robin. " Go away Robin, you don't get to take me home anymore. why don't you go back to your wife." Regina growled. Robin glanced around noticing everybody was staring at them. Robin took one last look at Regina then walked away. turning round Regina walked back to the counter she was about to ask for another drink when someone stumbled over and nearly knocked her over. Regina quickly turned round about to snap at whoever bumped into her when she realised it was Emma.

"Miss Swan, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Regina growled pushing her back.

"Regina, what the fuck?" Emma snapped slurring her words as she spoke.

"Do not shout at me, Miss Swan." Regina said trying to get on the stool but failing miserably.

"Why cant we have a normal conversation?" Emma said taking a seat next to Regina.

"Probably because i do not like you, Miss Swan." Regina said looking down at her empty glass.

"Why not? I'll let you in on a secret i like you. Even though, i say i hate you i really don't" Emma said slurring again.

"What did you just say?" Regina said genuinely not hearing her.

"i said i secretly don't hate you." Emma said honestly.

Regina's head was buzzing, not just from the alcohol but from Emma's revelation. On one hand, Regina hated Emma for what she did saving Marian and robin leaving her. On the other hand, she could not hate Emma she secretly liked Emma but would never tell the blonde. Regina turned her head and looked at Emma, staring at the blonde she noticed how beautiful she was. For the rest of the night they spoke about everything and anything. As the night went on Regina and Emma drank more and more they eventually left Granny's stumbling their way out the door.

They got into a taxi and headed for the mayor's house, after getting to the front door Regina declared she had no clue where the keys were.

"Reginaaaaaa, come on hurry up and find the keys." Emma whined.

"Come help me find them then instead of whining." Regina said. Emma got up holding the wall for balance and walked over to Regina falling flat on her front in front of Regina. Emma got up and rubbed her arm looking over to Regina she noticed she was giggling.

"Are you laughing at me?" Emma said using her sleeve to rub some blood off her arm.

"Of course not, Miss Swan." Regina slurred still giggling.

"Yeah okay then." Emma said.

Eventually Regina found the keys and let them in falling through the front door, they then enter the living room. Regina thought it would be a great idea to get more drinks for them. Regina falls back onto the couch nearly spilling her drink all over herself. Emma looked over to Regina and stared at the brunette, she had caught Regina staring at her earlier but didn't say anything. while Emma was deep in thought she hadn't noticed Regina looking straight into her eyes. a noise escaping Regina's mouth brought Emma out of her thoughts. Neither of them knew what was happening as they both leaned in closer to each other, a soft moan escaped Regina's lips as they touched Emma's. Regina's hand came up and tangled themselves into blonde curls and Emma's hand instantly went to Regina's waist as the kiss got more heated.

Emma's head was buzzing as her back hit the mattress, Regina falling on top of her.

"How long have you thought about taking me to bed, Miss Swan?" Regina growled a cheeky wink and wide smirk on her face she licking up the valley of Emma's breasts coming closer to Emma's face waiting for her answer.

"Ever since i saw you that first time we met." Emma moaned out as Regina kissed that special place behind her ear. Emma's legs parted so Regina could lay closer when Regina moved her knee in between Emma's legs she heard a moan erupt from deep within Emma's throat as her knee pushed into Emma's center. As the kiss deepened even further Emma's hands found the mayor's hips and pulled her impossibly closer.

Regina broke the kiss only for a moment to tell Emma to strip. Within a minute both the mayor's and the sheriff's clothes were lying scattered on the bedroom floor. Emma was the one to pull Regina back into the kiss as her hands started to roam the mayor's body landing on the woman's hips she pulled her off and pushed her back onto the bed so she was laying on her back. Emma stared for a moment appreciating the fine woman underneath her.

"please Emma." Regina pleaded. Hearing those words sent Emma into action she dipped her head and lightly kissed Regina again while her hands came down and grasped Regina's breasts,pinching and twisting her nipples. Emma continued kissing down Regina's jaw down to her neck and finally down to where Regina needed.

"fuck, Emma." Regina moaned as Emma's tongue laved over her little nub. Her fingers skimming back and forth, up and down her sides before laving her breast one more time then kissing her way down Regina's stomach.

Regina closed her eyes as Emma kissed her way down to her pussy finding Regina's little hood and uncovering her clit. Her fingers brushed across it before harshly pinching it. "Oh!" Regina gasped. Emma smiled to herself as she wrapped her lips around it and sucked, her tongue flicking out and pressing it. "Ohh Emma! That's good!" Regina moaned tipping back her head. Emma continued sucking and using her tongue on Regina's clit as she stroked her fingers up and down those soft pussy lips. She plunged in one finger and felt her own pussy beginning to leak as she felt how hot and wet Regina was. She pushed in another finger and began to pump as she began to bite Regina's clit. "Yes! Emma! make me cum" Regina moaned as she kneaded her own breasts and flicked her nipples between her fingers. Emma pushed in a third finger, stretching Regina wide. The pleasure was getting towards the edge for Regina; she could feel her orgasm coming. It only took a few more licks and bites before Regina was screaming Emma's name.

Regina jumped up once she had got her breath back and started kissing Emma hard. "Now it's my turn" Regina said as she started to kiss down Emma's body.

"Holy shit" is all Emma could say before her mind went spinning.

Emma woke up to the sun beaming the room, she instantly turned away holding her head as she turned. i so should not have drank that much. As she turned round she seen she was not alone in the bed. as she sat up slightly wincing as her head pounded more she noticed who was in bed with her. naked. Regina

Oh shit" Emma said louder than expected waking the previously sleeping brunette. Regina turned round hearing someone curse, that's when she noticed she was in bed with Emma.

"Oh shit indeed, Miss Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

"oh shit indeed, Miss Swan." Regina said as she pulled the sheets higher to cover her exposed breasts.

"Uhhh" Emma tried but failed to get anything out.

"Are you going to lie there and make noises? or are you going to get up and get your clothes on?" Regina asked turning, pulling the sheets with her giving Emma no choice but to get ready. Emma changed as fast as she could falling over slightly, still feeling the effect of the alcohol. She finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs looking for Regina.

"Miss Swan, what do you think you are still doing here?" Regina said as she approached Emma.

"Regina, we need to talk about what happened." Emma said coming closer to the Mayor.

"Miss Swan, we have nothing to talk about. It was a drunken mistake and we will never speak of it again." Regina said looking anywhere but Emma's eyes.

"Ok" Emma said voice cracking as she spoke. Emma was about to admit her feeling towards Regina, she thought the mayor felt the same way. boy how wrong was i. Emma glanced back at the mayor one last time before walking out the door a tears falling from her eyes.

Regina watched the blonde walk out the door. She noticed the tears that were falling from Emma's eyes. Thoughts started to enter Regina's mind. Did Emma feel the same way? why can't i remember anything that happened last night? why do i always put my walls up. Regina's fear of rejection might just stop her from experiencing the best thing that will ever happen to her.

Emma slowly made her way back to the apartment she shared with her parents. As she was walking she started to think about Regina, she loved her more than she had ever loved anybody even more than Neal she just didn't know how or when to tell the brunette. It was clear from this morning that Regina didn't feel anything towards her or was hiding them due to fear. Emma had no clue what once was true so why bother being humiliated when the brunette mayor rejects her. Emma really had no clue what to do.

Emma walked into the apartment and went straight up to her room she had some planning to do. She was going to tell Regina how she felt she had missed out on too much because she let fear take over and she wasn't going to let that happen again she loved Regina and wasn't about to let her slip through her fingers. Emma had spoken to Henry and he was going to ask Regina to have a nice dinner at home then he would leave to go to a friends house once Emma got there. the plan was in motion just needed to wait.

A couple of hours later Emma was walking up the path to Regina's house. she was feeling so nervous. what if she rejects me. she knocked on the door and Regina answered.

"What are you doing here, Miss Swan?" Regina said clearly annoyed.

"Please can i just come in?" Emma said eyes pleading with her to let her come in.

"Miss Swan, i am trying to have a nice dinner with my son so why don't you go away."

"No, i will not leave until you let me in."

"Fine, come in. you better make this quick." Emma walked past Regina and into the kitchen.

"Henry?" Regina said as she noticed her son was no longer there.

"I told him to go stay with a friend for the night" Emma said as she took a seat at the dining room table.

"Excuse me, why the hell would you do that?" Regina growled.

"Because i have to talk to you."

"Miss Swan, we said we would not discuss what happened we were drunk forget about it." Regina said not looking at Emma.

"i don't believe that, Regina."

"You don't believe it? Miss Swan i don't know about you but the sever headache i had the next day certainly proves that i was drunk."

"Regina, can you just listen to me for 2 minutes?"

"Fine talk." Regina said taking the seat across from Emma.

Emma started talking about how much she loves Henry and how much better her life has been since he came into her life. Then she paused and took a deep breath. this is it. just say it.

i love you" Emma blurted out. Regina sat there eyes wide mouth wide open.

"i'm sorry what?" Regina asked not sure she heard Emma right. her walls coming up at a rapid pace.

"I love you." Emma repeated more confidently this time.

"Miss Swan I-" Regina started but Emma cut in.

"My name is Emma." Emma said

"i know what you name is but i uh" Regina tried to say something but nothing was coming out. In actual fact Regina was panicking. She wasn't ready to tell Emma. all she could think of was negative thoughts. thoughts of Robin leaving her, fearing that Emma would do the same she couldn't handle that. she has to push Emma away no matter how much it hurt her and the blonde. it was in the best interests of both of them that Regina push her away. she thought about losing Emma forever, everybody she ever lets in leaves her or gets taken from her. she couldn't let that happen.

"say something please" Emma said voice cracking. Regina's heart broke at the sound. she had to be strong and break the beautiful swan. She had a voice in the back in her mind telling her she wasn't good enough and Regina believed it.

"i know you might not be ready but i can tell you love me Gina." Emma said

Regina did what she was good at. She snapped. Regina heard her mothers voice loud and clear in her head. ' love is weakness'.

"No" Regina snapped.

"What do you mean no?" Emma said tears coming to her eyes. The next thing Regina knew she had said the words before thinking.

"I don't love you. why would i?" Regina said harshly. Oh my beautiful swan don't cry because of me.

"come on, Regina. i know you're scared but please i know you love me." Emma said barely above a whisper. Every second was breaking Regina's heart but it needed to be done to protect herself and the blonde.

"I don't. Never have. Now can you please leave." Regina said coldly her walls shooting far up. the mask she tried so hard to get rid of coming back in an instant and there was no limit to the hurt she could inflict.

"No, i'm not leaving please i know you're just doing this because you're scared but i promise you don't need to be scared. i love you." Emma tried so hard to keep the tears from falling but she couldn't stop them.

Regina realised Emma wouldn't leave so she got up and walked to the door and open it. one last hit.

Leave" Regina said simply. gesturing with her hand to the now open door.

Emma didn't know what to do she thought Regina would tell her how she felt if she declared her love first. Emma tried one more time to get Regina to let her stay.

"Please Regina" Emma said big fat tears rolling down her face. truthfully she looked a mess but she didn't care.

"For god sake, leave already Miss Swan. who would love you? certainly not me." Regina said. The words were like a million knifes piercing Emma's heart. She was broken. She took one last look at Regina then ran as far way from Regina's house as she could. She burst into the apartment, her parents turned around fast staring at the blonde.

"Oh my god Emma." Snow said as she ran closer to Emma taking her into her arms when she got got close enough. Emma just fell into her mom's arms and cried. Eventually Emma fell asleep in her mother's arms. David suggested he carry her up to her room but snow said it would be better if she slept with them tonight. Her baby needed her. David placed her onto their bed and snow crawled in and cuddled up to her daughter.

"i guess i am sleeping on the couch tonight." David said as he went over and kissed his girls goodnight.

Across town Regina was laying curled up in a ball on the floor crying. How could i have done that to her. Her beautiful swan looked so broken. What have i done?

why do i always ruin things" Regina screamed as she cried harder. she had lost Emma. it was all her fault. she couldn't blame anybody but herself. Regina pushed herself up and walked into her room stripping and got in bed. she fell asleep crying hard into her pillow thinking about her swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up, head pounding and cheeks stained with dried tears. She cracked her eyes open, looking around she noticed she wasn't in her own room. she turned around to see snow lying next to her an arm wrapped tightly around Emma as if she was protecting her realising that her parents had brought her to their room so she was close to them made Emma smile at that then suddenly the smile was wiped clean off her face when she remembered the events of what happened the night before. Regina. surely she didn't mean any of that. she couldn't possible have been that harsh. well it is Regina, Emma thought. Emma lay back down and cuddled into snow wanting to feeling safe and loved.

Over at the mayor's mansion, Regina lay asleep curled up in a ball on her bed. She kept telling herself that it was the right decision, that they would both be better off this way. Regina always ruined the good things in her life and this time was no exception. she just didn't want to lose Emma.

Regina didn't feel ready, She wasn't ready to tell Emma yet. She didn't want to lose Emma and she knew if she gave in and told the blonde about her feelings that's exactly what would happen.

She was scared of where they would lead. She had convinced herself that Emma didn't feel love for her. Even though she had let her guard down for Emma, she wasn't ready to let that particular demon go.

Daniel still remained in her memory. She didn't want to betray him by loving another. He had told her to love again, but she was worried that if she did then he would be gone forever.

So Regina had avoided the word 'love'. She had pushed the word away whenever it came up in her thoughts about Emma and tried to convince herself that she insfact didn't love the blonde but she knew deep down she loved her. When Emma would talk to her she would shut it out of her mind.

She woke up to a loud banging on the door. Pulling herself together, wiping her face and rushing down stairs she opened the door to he greeted by a broken Emma Swan. Emma looked like she was about to kill. Maybe it is Regina that should watch out.

" Regina" Emma whispered anger instantly melting away as she say the beautiful brunette.

"What do you want, Miss Swan." Regina growled angrily. Regina was back in full bitch mode.

"Right Regina, tell me that last night was just a joke and that you don't actually feel like that."

"Swan, I'm sorry that you didn't get the message last night but I don't want anything to do with you." Regina said her heart breaking at the broken look on Emma's face.

"Come on, Regina." Emma said her voice breaking.

"I do not love you, Miss Swan." Regina snapped.

"Regina, I know you're scared and that's the only reason you're doing this so I will not give up on you no matter how much you hurt me I will always be here." Emma said wiping a few tears that had fallen.

"You might as well give up, Miss Swan." Regina said. Her heart fluttering at the thought of Emma being with her forever.

"I will always try Regina, I love you and I know that scares you but I'm not giving up. I know you feel the same but you have been hurt too many times in your life and I want to change that I want to make you happy, I want to hold you at night and comfort you when you're sad. I want to be there, Regina. Please let me." Emma said taking Regina's hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

"Emma, please give me time." Regina whispered loving the feel of Emma's soft hands in her own. Tears fell from Emma's eyes as Regina squeezed her hand back. Hearing her name fall from Regina's lips make her heart flutter. She wanted to hear her say her name for the rest of her life.

"I'll give you as much time as you need, Regina." Emma whispered back. She came and sat down next to Regina. The pair got to talking and the next thing they knew there was a loud bang.

"I'm home" Henry shouted as he entered the mansion.

"Hey kid." Emma said.

"Hi honey." Regina said after getting up to hug her son.

"So..." Henry said looking between them.

"So what Henry?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. Ma can I speak to you please." Henry asked.

"Sure kid." Emma followed Henry out the room and into the hall.

"What is it kid?" Emma asked nervously.

"You didn't tell her?"

"I did but your mom needs time. she has been hurt a lot in her life and needs a bit more time to fully trust someone." Emma said thinking about all the hurtful words Regina had said not even twenty four hours ago.

"Ok, well just make sure she is happy. Got it?" Henry said sternly. Emma laughed at the attempt at a warning from her son but kissed his forehead ans replied.

"I will make sure she's happy kid don't worry." Emma replied bringing Henry into a hug.

Across town, snow and charming were laying on the couch in the apartment

"What do you thinking happened with Emma?" Snow asked a nearly sleeping charming.

"I don't know,honey. She looked really upset last night." Charming whispered his voice raspy.

" I know, I bet it's Regina." Snow whispered back. Anger rising up through her at the thought of Regina hurting her baby girl.

" you can't know for sure snow. You cant go accusing people of hurting our daughter if you don't know for sure it's them."charming said

" If Emma comes home like that again I won't hold back" snow said protectively. she would protect Emma from whoever and whatever. Snow wanted to be a good mother for Emma since she never got that when she was younger.

"I know snow. If someone hurts her again you will need to hold me back. Nobody hurts my daughter." Charming replied.

" I love you." Snow whispered then leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too snow" charming replied when they broke the kiss.

Henry came down the stairs later on that night and seen his mom curled up in a ball on the couch. he walked over to her immediately noticing she had been crying. pulling a blanket over her to keep her warm, he sat next to her and started to speak.

"Ma loves you so much, i can tell every time she looks at you. there's a twinkle in her eyes every time you walk into the room. its beautiful to see." Henry said glancing down at his sleeping mother. " i can also tell that you love Ma, you look at her like shes the only person in the room. you steal glances at her when you think nobody is watching and you look like you couldn't be any happier when its just the two of you. You look at Emma differently than you did with Robin, you looked like you just had to be with him because you thought he was your happy ending but i knew deep down that you didn't love Robin." Henry looked at his sleeping mother one more time making sure she was still sleeping he continued. "i want you and Ma to be happy, you both deserve that. after everything that's happened in both your lives you deserve that big happy ending and you know you've found it. You just need to not be so scared. please don't throw this away mom." Henry finished as he leaned down and kissed his mothers head then her cheeky. "i love you, mom" Henry said as he pulled the blanket up more and got up and walked out the door.

Just as Henry left, Regina opened her eyes tears ready to fall. she had heard everything Henry had said and she wanted that happy ending he was speaking about. she wanted to be a family with Emma Swan and she was going to do everything in her power to make that happen no matter how scared she was.

Emma was laying in bed thinking about Regina and what their life could be like with Henry. she was brought out of her thoughts by snow saying her name.

"mom" Emma said as tears came to her eyes. she doesn't know why she all of a sudden became so emotional but she suddenly felt the need to be close to her mom. snow quickly rushed over to Emma and took her into her arms. Emma and snow fell asleep cuddled up to each other. charming found them a couple of hours later, he draped a blanket over them and kissed snows lips then Emma's cheek.

"guess i am sleeping alone again." charming mumbled as he closed the door.

Emma woke up in the middle of the night to her phone ringing. she unwrapped herself from snow and answered it.

"hello" Emma said sleepily.

"Ma you need to come to the house now!" Henry shouted through the phone.

Emma was instantly awake as she heard the distress in her sons voice.

"woah Henry whats going on come on talk to me." she said while quickly getting her clothes on.

" its mom she collapsed and wont wake up." Henry said his voice breaking.

"Henry have you phoned for an ambulance? stay calm right your mom will be fine." please be ok Regina. you need to be ok.

"yeah ma i have phoned already they will be here the now i just need you here please hurry ma." Henry said

"Henry please stay calm and stay with your mom ok ill be there in five minutes." Emma said jumping into the car.

Emma raced to the mayor's mansion. When she pulled up the ambulance was already outside. she ran in and found Regina on the floor in the kitchen paramedics surrounding her. there were tubes and injections being pushed into Regina. Emma had no clue what had happened to the love of her life. she looked around and found Henry sitting on the stairs crying. she pulled him into a hug telling him everything would be fine.

But it really wasn't not this time.

Emma's world stopped when she heard the words 'time of death 12:23 am' she stared down at Regina tears flowing down her cheeks.

"please no" Emma shouted as she pushed everybody away from Regina. she wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her head. Emma kept repeating 'no,no please.'

Emma snapped awake gasping for air. Snow was beside her trying to get her to calm down. "it was just a dream." Emma whispered. needing to check for sure Emma picked up her phone and rung Regina.

"Hello" Regina answered sleepily.

"Regina you're still here?" Emma asked.

"yes of course i am, are you okay?" Regina asked concerned.

"i am fine i just wanted to make sure you were fine." Emma said.

"okay well can you please come over to the mansion for breakfast tomorrow?" Regina said.

"sure any reason why?"

"yes i have got something i want to tell you." Regina replied.

"okay ill be over at 8"

"Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Regina."

Emma lay awake for the rest of the night thinking about what Regina had said. is she going to say she loves me? is she even ready? so many things were going through Emma Swans mind. " Guess ill just have to wait till the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
